


Not A Word, Fuckslut

by thegrantfinale123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Pee, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restroom, Toilet, Watersports, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was short, really short. He was cute, REALLY cute. He had short, brown hair with blond highlights. One look at him and my dick stood up in my pants. I had to get him. I would feel bad about this in the morning, by right now, my dick was doing all my thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Word, Fuckslut

    He was short, really short. He was cute, REALLY cute. He had short, brown hair with blond highlights. One look at him and my dick stood up in my pants. I had to get him. I would feel bad about this in the morning, by right now, my dick was doing all my thinking.  
  
    I followed him into the bathroom. He stood at the urinal, fondling with his belt. He pulled down his shorts to leak out, revealing a little bit of his gray boxers. I stood behind him, my throbbing 6" cock pressing against my pants. I'd always had a fetish for pee, and tonight was no exception. He sighed as he relieved himself, and finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him.  
  
    He tried to scream, but I covered his mouth. I whispered into his ear. "Don't scream, Tyler," I told him. "Don't even think about calling for help. You're going to do exactly as I say. You hear?" He nodded. Tears streamed down his face. I grabbed him and pulled him into the stall. Lifting him onto the toilet seat, I started removing his clothes. I tore off his boxers, revealing his cute little dick. Tyler was 14 years old, but it looked like his height affected the little guy's little guy. He was about an inch and a half soft, and uncut. Despite my disgust in uncut dicks, Tyler's was adorable. I needed him. I got to my knees, and put my mouth around his dick. I licked it a little bit, and it got stiff, reaching out to 3 and a half inches. I licked all around it. The little guy was crying. I felt bad, but I couldn't stop. I stopped licking on his little prick. "Pee in my mouth," I told him. He obeyed the command. I drank up all of his sweet piss and it left me with a thirst for more. I wondered if the little guy could cum yet.  
  
    I sat there stroking my cock through my jeans as I lapped up the last of his piss. Finally, I pulled down my pants, revealing my throbbing cut cock. I told him, "Suck my dick." And he did. For a kid, he wasn't bad. He kept his teeth away from my cock, and his tongue wove around my shaft, licking my piss slit and such. It was like he'd done this before. "You done this before?" I asked. He shook his head. Hm. Guess he was just naturally good.  
  
    As I was about to cum, I pulled his head off my dick and held it in front as my cum splattered all over his face. He winced. "Lick it up." I told him. Reluctantly, he did. He gagged a bit, but he got it all. His ripped up boxers were laying on the floor beneath us, covered in the piss that fell from my mouth and dribbled off his little weenie. I wiped off my dick in it, and shoved it in his mouth. He gagged, but now he couldn't scream. I held his hands behind his back and brought my dick up to his asshole. "Be ready. This is gonna hurt." And without another word of warning, I jammed my cock up his tight little asshole.   
  
He tried to scream, but his boxer briefs muffled it. "No one can hear you," I laughed. "You're my fuck slave. Your ass belongs to me and only me." I laughed evilly, and started pumping in and out of his ass. He cried, and tried to scream in pain some more, but he couldn't get anything out. He cried out to me, and I could barely make out, "Please, Aaron! Stop! It hurts!" through his boxers and his tears. Of course, this only turned me on even more, and I fucked faster.   
  
This is when I realized I had to pee, too. So, I started to relieve myself in his ass. My piss lubed my cock, and fucked faster and harder than before. His muffled screams added to my pleasure, and I quickly was reaching my orgasm. I came with a grunt into his tight ass, but I wasn't done. I still really had to piss. I pulled out of his ass, and took out the gag. Shoving my dick in his mouth, he sucked me off again. To his surprise, I started pissing in his mouth. He cried, but kept sucking. This was turning me on so badly. Finally, I was done pissing and I came in his mouth. He drank it all. After I pulled out, I reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I called my number, and I added his. I put his phone back in his pocket and told him, "If I call, you are to pick up. Got it? If I am horny, you are to come over and give me pleasure. You are not to tell anyone about this, okay? If you report me to anyone, I will fuck you up even worse than I did today." As a reminder, I kicked him in the nuts, he grunted and fell to his knees. I grinned. "Now that's what I like to see." I punched him in the gut and tossed him his shorts. "Put your pants on. And remember: not a word, fuckslut."  
  
  



End file.
